


Lost My Way In A Moment

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Both 19, Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry, twink Louis and punk Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially Louis chickened out the first time he went to audition but the other boys went on and still formed One Direction. Years later he goes back, tired of feeling empty and angry now at uni. *Bonus Louis and Harry are both 19*</p>
<p>Idk I worked hard on this ** the + is a pov switch the ~ is a kind of time lapse in the same pov xx**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost My Way In A Moment

I was thinking back to the X Factor days, everything seemed simple then. I just acquired 3 new friends, assigned to be a new boy band. But I wouldn't forget audition days or the boy I accidentally got my pee on in the loo. He was cool about it, we talked for a bit when we ran into each other later. I was a little surprised realizing I met him at a concert. Fates a weird mistress. The last time I saw him he was running out of the exit tearing off his number, it was only a few more people away. I'll never forget that, ever since then there's been and underlying sense of something constantly being out of place.  
~  
"I've always felt that there should be five of us and not four." I blurted out as I placed my beer down. "What are you talking about, Haz?" Niall spoke, turning his attention to me. "Like I don't know when we go over songs I feel like we are missing a voice. One to pull us together. Or maybe I'm just thinking too much." Now looking up Zayn and Liam were giving me confused looks over the bonfire. "That sounds a tad crazy, mate." Zayn spoke up. "But it's that kind of crazy that sounds like it could be right." Liam concluded Zayns statement. For the rest of the night we didn't discuss it, after a few more pints we wouldn't remember anymore of the conversation anyway.  
+  
"Mum, I still regret not trying out for X Factor." I muttered to my mother over the phone. I was in uni now, I hated it. "Louis, hun. There's always a second chance." My mum tried to comfort me. "But like I feel like I missed something big and life moving when I chickened out. You remember that curly haired lad I met at a concert? He auditioned that year. He's in a world famous boy band now. I had a feeling he would be famous and now he is." I rambled on, pushing my laptop away ignoring the fact I had to finish my essay. "I feel so alone now. What do I do, mum?" I swallowed waiting for a speech from her. "I say you go back, actually get on that stage." I let out a shaky sigh "I'll think about that. Thanks mum." "I love you, boobear." I cringed at the old nickname "I love you too, mum. Tell the girls I love and miss them for me, yeah?" "Of course." And with that we said our farewells.  
+  
We had talked to Simon about the fifth member feeling. He listened to us and simply told us, he'll give a look through for harmonies being off like I stated. "I mean its not only with songs it's like we are missing an actual person, another personality. I feel our dynamic is off, I don't know." He nodded solemnly, "Don't worry boys, I'll figure this out."  
+  
I swallowed the lump in my throat, I was actually here, no chickening out this time. I was next, I was having another mini panic attack. I made it through 2 stages, I can't freak out on stage 3. A million doubts were running through my head. I mean all day the staff that remembered me were constantly looking down at me, testing me to run off again. I was ready to before being pushed on stage, a string of fucks were the only thing in my mind. I swallowed the lump in m throat forcing out my old bubbly personality exchanging words with the judges, before getting on to sing Hey There Delilah. Getting off stage, I rushed into the stall in the bathroom, my stomach lurching forcing me to spill all the contents of my stomach into the porcelain bowl.  
+  
I was lounging back, I settled on watching the new season of the X Factor. There was some good talent this year, some that made me cringe but, it takes guts to get on that stage. It felt the air got sucked out of my lungs as I saw the boy on the stag from our years on the show. He was nervous, obviously, I sat up watching intently as he spoke with the judges. He still had a bit of a bubbly personality, I smiled at that fact. As he sung, you could tell he just picked up seriously singing again recently. It cut to Simons face and fuck he look displeased, I but my lip watching him as he pretty much ran off the end of the stage.  
+  
I was surprised to be told I was called back to the stage. My stomach was in my throat as there was one more spot for bootcamp. My fingers were crossed, oh god please don't play a cruel joke on me universe. When my name was said, the boy next to me glared at me, my lip twitched "Do you have anything to say about getting to bootcamp?" I was getting looks now "I would kiss you right now if I wasn't so sure I'm about to puke. Thank you so much" I managed out in one breath. I earned a few laughs before we were dismissed back stage. I ran for my mom who was was waiting for me and cried with joy.  
+  
I let out a breath, he made it to bootcamp, you go, Simon. You go, Louis. I texted the boys to see if they were watching X Factor, surprisingly it was only Liam who was watching the other boys were going to catch the late showing of the episode. I sighed giving up on trying to talk to Liam about Louis, he didn't believe he was there our year, he didn't see him. Instead I opened twitter and decided to send out a quick tweet. '@Harry_Styles: I have a good feeling about this Louis boy #XFactor' I got contradicting replies and quickly put my phone away deciding it was late enough to hit the hay.  
+  
Bootcamp was giving me really bad anxiety and it was no help that many people already didn't take we'll to me. I really need a friend right now, jesus fuck the further I go the more I hate myself for chickening out the first year I came. I mean even though I probably wouldn't have gotten through, I had made a friend that day, kind of. I was already the one fans didn't take too and fuck fuck fuck I know I'm getting kicked off tonight, I feel it in my gut. I'm glad I refrained from making too much of a mess in the time I e been here, less clean up to get out.  
+  
My heart dropped as the Xtra Factor started "They couldn't have let Louis go." I muttered in disbelief. The other contestants were talking about their take on Louis and one had the stupidest smirk on her face "I mean I'm surprised he made it this far, I guess a round of applause is in order." I glared at the screen. How dare she. My glare disappeared as they were now interviewing Louis who had his bag to go. "I knew I was going tonight. Kind of a gut feeling, y'know. I mean I'm surprised I made it to this stage." His eyes were a little red, he obviously shed a few tears. "I just have to say thanks to everyone who put up with me." Well this is upsetting.  
+  
Well I guess it was back to uni. Fuck, I didn't know this would hurt so much. I don't know why I hoped to get far, I'm a failure. I wiped away a tear as I headed outside, glad my mum was there. The entire way home I stayed curled in the passenger seat, letting a few more silent tears fall as my mum tried to give me a pep talk. I decided I don't want to watch the rest of the season once I was back in my own bed.  
~  
A week later I was back at uni, hating things more than usual. I got some shit from people for getting kicked off. I just wanted to stay in bed today, I felt sick to my stomach. It just seemed easier to get my work and spend the day in my dorm room close to the trash can. I was halfway through my paper for English when my phone started ringing, I let out a tired sigh "Hello?" I huffed out as nice as possible. "I'm looking for Louis Tomlinson." A woman's voice traveled "Speaking, how can I help you?" Be polite to the nice office lady I reminded myself. "Well, you have been requested by Simon Cowell down here in his office in London." I choked on my spit "Are you serious right now!" My voice squeaked. "Oh god I'm sorry for hurting your ears with that squeak." She only laughed, one of actual joy. "Don't worry! But we need you here Friday, is that good?" "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there." And with that the conversation was over. I screamed before calling my mom.  
+  
I didn't want to really go all the way to Simons office on my Friday but here I was. Well here we all were and waiting because he was currently busy in his office with another 'client' and his dammit it was hard to not be bored at this time. We had at least another 20 minutes to wait, so really we were talking about what we have been doing away from each other, and how awkward it has been.  
+  
"Well Louis, I'm sorry that you had to be kicked from X Factor. But I had plans for that." I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?" His face didn't change "Well I wasn't show casing your entire talent with the song choices I picked for you, when I heard your voice I felt there was a different for your voice." I blinked a few times "Where would that be?" Now there was a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. "Well my last contestants of season 7 have been feeling like there is a person missing in their group and I wanted to see if your voice fit with theirs, or you fit with them." My jaw kind of dropped before I was pulled off by one of the guards for Simon to meet up with me later.  
+  
"What do you mean you found someone to fit as number five?" Liam asked, sparing a glance my way. "There is someone I deemed had a voice that would bring the well rounded harmony to the group, I'm not saying its final, I'm saying he's here and I want to test this out." I smiled at this, this way good "When do we meet him?" This brought one of the rare smiles to his face "He's back in one of the jam rooms, looking at one of your songs, getting pitches so we can hear how we'll it blends."  
+  
I couldn't stop my legs bouncing, fuckfuckfuckfuck I needed to breathe, I mean its just singing in front of 4 more people to judge you. The sheet music I had in my hands at the moment was for a song called 'Little Things' it was a beautiful song. The instructor in the room was having me do warm ups, testing out the waters of the songs pitches. My voice sounded kinda squeaky and fuck, I tensed more as I felt new eyes on me but continued on. I kept my eyes averted as I felt the presence of them closer, I nearly had a panic attack before I hit the chorus and they joined in. I finally looked up at the boys around me when we stopped singing. I felt my cheeks go aflame as they shared a smile with each other and Simon.  
+  
It was so hard not to jump out of my seat and onto this boy. He has gotten even cuter since I had last saw him in person, everything felt right at the moment. Soon we were going out to lunch to learn about Louis, the blush on his face never fading only getting worse. "So what have you been doing with your life?" Daddy direction took over. "I've been in uni, it's my second years actually. I tried out for X Factor when I was 16 but right before auditions at wembley I had a panic attack and high tailed it out of there." He rambled a bit. "I met you in the loo earlier that day." I spoke up, the blush deepened as he dropped his eyes to his food "Yeah I remember that. Also the time I met you before at a concert." His response made me giddy.  
+  
It was a month later and I recorded a few songs with One Direction. My bubbly personality had come back a bit, becoming my go to thing. No official statements have been made about me joining, but now there was constant banter between the boys and I on twitter, and their fans were going a tad crazy. They got questions about me all the time in interviews, it was pretty funny. The thing that didn't change is when I wouldn't be able to fight the blush that would attack my cheeks whenever I caught Harry looking me over with that hungry look. I never said anything to him about it, because well, he earned a soft spot in my heart since my first X Factor. He was constantly touching me, but that's okay because I was constantly wanting to be near him so he could take all his opportunities.  
+  
Tonight Louis was staying in the Hotel with us, the fans had caught on to him being close to us, our first single with him being dropped tomorrow and fuck he was on edge. I pulled him under my arm to keep him for the flashing lights as people asked him if he was part of our band or not. He burrowed into my side looking for comfort, I reassured him rubbing his hip muttering small "You're fine, love."  
~  
It was the middle of the night when there was a knock on my door, I groaned getting out of bed "This better be fucking good." I muttered as I opened the door to see Louis, looking shyer than ever "Hi, Harry." My aggravation disappeared, "Hey, Lou boo. You need something?" He looked hesitant, "I, uhh, I wanted to know if I can stay in here, I can't sleep, it's too calm." His blush deepened. "Of course, come on in." It would be a lie if I said I didn't check out his bum as he walked in muttering a small "Thank you." We climbed back into my bed deciding to watch a movie but that ended up with just us talking.  
+  
I woke up secure in Harry's arms, when I moved his grip tightened, I let out a huff of laughter and settled back into his chest letting myself fall back into sleep. I didn't miss the kiss pressed on top of my head, the affection felt good.  
+  
The longer I was around Louis the more wet dreams I got of him becoming a moaning mess underneath me. The fact he had become loud and bubbly, no longer taking life seriously turned me on. His innocence is beautiful. He had become attached to me and now we constantly shared hotel rooms, it just felt right for both of us now. "Go to sleep." I muttered from my spot next to him. "But Hazza! I'm not tired yet." Be drew out like a toddler. "I'll tire you out." I huffed out. I heard that damn giggle "Good luck with that."  
+  
Harry was kissing, Harry's lips were on mine. Oh god they were so soft, no no don't pull away. I placed my hand on his cheek pulling him back, registering enough to actually kiss him back. His large hand went to hold my neck as my fingers went to his soft curls as I let him climb on top of me. This felt right, it felt good. Harry easily found his spot between my legs, "God Louis, you look so good." His fingers lightly traced patterns in my thigh, I silently thanked myself for shaving earlier. His eyes widened "So smooth and soft." I just pulled him down into another kiss "Are you just going to talk or tire me out, Hazza?" He laughed against my lips "What do I make you horny?" His fingers ghosted across my hip "Oh shut up." I muttered.  
+  
Louis was on his hands and knees, he was nervous, just revealing his was a virgin to me. "I'll be gentle, I promised." I muttered into the tanned skin of his back. I kissed down to the curve of his perfect arse as I kneaded the cheeks with my hands, thankful for my big hands being able to cover so much flesh. I sat back enough to admire the small puckering hole, I ran the pad of the thumb over it causing a small twitch. A smiled greeted my lips as I leaned forward licking a thick strip over the pink muscle, I earned a small moan and too that as a good sign. I ran my tongue around the edge tasting the entire space before slowly pushing the tip of my tongue in. Fuck his muscle tightened and it felt so good, he was tighter than anyone I've been with. I kept with the slow motions until he loosened up a bit, letting moans fall from his pink lips.  
I pulled away long enough to retrieve a bottle of lube and coat my fingers "Are you okay with this, Louis?" I asked carefully. "Yes, please, just fingers please." He whined. I added a generous amount of lube before nudging my finger against his hole, he pushed back slightly taking in a bit of my finger muttering a small "Fuck." I pushed in slow, waiting for a moment when I was knuckle deep. He let out moan and I took that as an okay to carefully fuck his hole open like that. "M-more." He pleaded as his hips met back with my thrusts before I pulled out enlighten to stretch the ring with 2 fingers. He let out a whine at this, letting me slid my fingers in, scissor if him open for a good 5 minutes before demanding more. Who was I to deny, I didn't hesitate to slide in my third finger, letting him fuck himself open.  
+  
"Let me ride you." I panted out as Harry pulled his fingers out "Fuck, yeah that sounds perfect." He laid back down, letting me climb over him. I took the lube coating his cock with a gracious amount. I climb up to I was straddling his hip, his hands holding onto mine tightly as I lined up his length and my entrance, slowly sliding down his thick girth. "F-fuck." I whimpered. The stretch burned, he's fucking huge. "It's okay babe, take your time." He soothed rubbing circles in my hips as I slowly took more of him, letting a tear escape before I was pressed fully against his hips.  
I whimpered making a slow pace of lifting myself off him, his hands guiding me the entire time, one leaving my hip to jerk me off in the slow pace I had created. I leaned back some, flicking the sweaty fringe off my forehead, moaning at the pleasure I now felt. I picked up my sped, trying to ignore the jiggle of my thighs, god they were disgusting. Harry let out moans once I had taken control, culling bouncing able to take his cock without pain. "H-Harry fuck s-so big. S-so full." I moaned out. "Full of my cock baby. You look so good." His hands traveled up and he began to play with my nipples and fuck they have never been this sensitive. "Fuck me into the mattress, baby." I begged.  
To fast for me to comprehend, that was exactly what was happening. Harry had my legs over his shoulders, finding how deep he can get. "O-oh fuck!" I cried as I felt him hit a sensitive bundle inside me. A smirk played on his lips as he continued to hit that spot. "T-touch me, please, fuck. H-Hazza." He let out a loud moan "Can you come untouched for me, babe." He whispered in my ear. I let out a loud cry of his name, the white heat in my stomach forcing out onto my chest as I clenched around Harry causing him to cum deep inside me. I panted, wincing as he pulled out "So good babe." Harry muttered, giving me a sloppy kiss that I gladly accepted.  
+  
Louis fell asleep when I got up to get a wash cloth to clean the cum off of him, he whined as the soft white towel met the sensitive skin. I pulled him onto my chest before nestling into sleep. Everything is in place and better now.

**Author's Note:**

> Pointers and notes to improve are welcome on my blog andyglassismymom.tumblr.com


End file.
